The present invention comprises a golf training device, and more particularly a training device that comprises a foldable rocker platform defined by a pair of hinged half sections which when unfolded, provide a circular platform on which a golfer stands to practice his or her back swing, down swing, stance, and the proper position when addressing the ball.
It is well known to those who play golf that one must perfect a proper golf swing relative to the lie of the golf ball. In order to do so, however, it is essential that the golfer employ proper body balance throughout the entire swing to allow for a free flowing back swing which will flow smoothly into a coordinated down stroke along the line of flight that the ball must take after being hit by the golf club.
Accordingly, one must have proper body balance, which means the correct position of his or her body weight at various points along the swing. It has been well established that a golf swing should not comprise a series of individual or separate body movements on the part of the golfer, but preferably a single, continuous, smooth coordinated body motion made from a balanced position. This means the golfer must keep his or her body weight properly disposed throughout the entire stroke.
Various devices have been developed and used in helping a golfer to achieve a better swing, but most if not all have fallen into disuse because they do not give the player an immediate indication of whether he or she has properly and/or improperly controlled body movement relative to what is required for perfect contact with a golf ball, either at the tee or along the fairway.
Typical examples of publications in this field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,352,559; 3,633,918; 4,037,847; 4,088,325; 4,759,542; 5,333,876; 5,470,074; and, 5,527,042.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and simple means for a golfer to train and to improve his or her swing, which includes perfecting a true back swing, a down swing, a proper stance, and for addressing the ball at various positions along the flight line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide more particularly a golf platform as a means to correct all the swing motions of the golfer, whereby in a relatively short period of time the golfer can learn to swing a golf club in a proper manner to establish a smooth, overall, continuous swing from the back swing to the down swing, so as to hit the ball harder, straighter and longer, whether it be off the tee or on the fairway.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device of this character that includes few operating parts, and that is foldable for ease of carrying and storing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf platform training device that comprises a circular platform having a diameter of approximately three (3) feet, and that is formed having a pair of half sections that are semicircular and hingedly connected to one another to define the circular platform when the training device is unfolded for use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf platform training device that includes an axial pivot means which is established by a pair of semicircular aligned rocker bars, each being formed as part of the bottom structure of the respective semicircular half sections, whereby the platform is allowed to rock back and forth during the golfer's training swing. The arrangement of the rocker bars also allows the platform to rock from either side to side, or forwards and backwards, depending on the type of training needed by the golfer.